Goblin Barrel
Spawns three Goblins anywhere on the Arena. It's going to be a thrilling ride, boys! * The Goblin Barrel is unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). * It is a spell that launches a barrel from the player's King's Tower. * A Goblin Barrel card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. * Upon impact, the barrel breaks open and unleashes three Goblins. * The Goblins spawned from the barrel are 5 levels higher than the barrel itself. * If there is a Tombstone or Goblin Hut protected behind an Arena Tower, the player can use the Goblin Barrel to take them out quickly. ** For high effectiveness, deploy a high hitpoint troop like the Knight or Giant on the chosen side. When the Tower has targeted the player's high hitpoint unit, deploy the Goblin Barrel, and they will go to work unhindered. ** The above strategy also works vice versa. If you have a troop that deals high damage but has low or even moderate health, deploy the Goblin Barrel first and then drop the troop. This strategy is effective with Hog Riders or even Mini P.E.K.K.A.s. The Goblin Barrel will draw enemy fire while the other troop easily destroys the opposing Crown Tower. * The Goblins from the Goblin Barrel have high DPS, but relatively low hitpoints. If placed accordingly with high hitpoint units that will distract the Crown Tower and any defending units, the Goblin Barrel can deal extremely high damage in a relatively short amount of time. ** As Goblins have relatively low hitpoints, they can quickly be eliminated by Crown Towers. When using a Goblin Barrel to attack a King's Tower, either distract or destroy the Towers to prevent your Goblins from being destroyed. * Arrows and Zap can be effectively used to directly counter Goblin Barrels. ** The Zap is the best and cheapest counter to the Goblin Barrel, however, if the Zap is one level below the spawned Goblins, then the Goblins will survive with a sliver of health, allowing them to continue to do damage. ** Do not launch the counter Spell too early, as early Spells have no effect on the Goblins, and Zap and Arrows have a very short cast time. ** However, adept players can cast the Goblin Barrel in the far corner of the opposing territory, out of the radius of the defending player's Arrows instinctively cast "on" the Crown Tower. This allows the Goblins to survive. * If you have no Spells readily available, you can use cheap distracting troops and/or area damaging troops such as Bombers, Goblins or Skeletons to prevent the spawned Goblins from dealing severe damage to their intended target. * As the description says, the Goblin Barrel can be fired anywhere, allowing players to finish off buildings they cannot reach. * The Goblin Barrel can be used to force the opponent to use their Arrows, Zap, or other area damage Spells, allowing the player to swarm their opponent with cards such as the Skeleton Armyand Minion Horde. * The Mirror can be used in affiliation with this card to do extra damage on Crown Towers. * If timed improperly, this card is a waste of three Elixir if the opponent has Zap or Arrows. However, when timed properly, this card will grant high value and deal over 300+ damage to the towerdepending on the level. * On 11/1/16, a Balance Update decreased the spawned Goblins level by 1. ** Prior to the balance, a max level Goblin Barrel could spawn level 14 Goblins, which was 2 levels higher than the max level at the time. * On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased the Goblin Barrel's Crown Tower impact damage by 20%. * On 21/6/16, a Balance Update decreased the Goblin spawn time to 1 sec (from 1.2 sec). * On 4/7/16, a Tournament Update decreased the Goblin Barrel's Elixir cost to 3 (from 4), increased its Goblin spawn time to 1.2 sec (from 1 sec) and removed its impact damage. * Before the May Update, the Goblin Barrel was able to summon level 13 Goblins while the level cap for the Goblins card was 12. ** The Witch was able to do the same with the Skeletons. * It is the only spell that contains troops in it. * The Goblin Barrel is one of the cards that spawns troops anywhere in the arena, the other being the Miner. * The Arrows and the Goblin Barrel are the only two 'launched' Spells which don't push back affected targets. * You can see another goblin's leg sticking out of the barrel on the card image, hinting that there is more than one goblin inside. * This song depicts 4 goblins coming from the barrel, instead of 3.